Lethe
Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 20, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 24 Race: Half-Elven Class and level: Bard 6 Ranger 6 XP: 66 373 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Shelyn, Cayden Cailean, Desna Speed: 30 ft. Hit Dice: 6d6Bard + 6d8Ranger + 36mod = 89 HP Initiative: +3 Armour Class: 22 | 25 w/Shield (flat 17, touch 17) Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+5/+12 Saves: Fort +10, Ref +13, Will +10 Attacks: Adamantine Scimitar +13/+8 melee (1d6+3/15-20 x2), Spiked Heavy Shield +12/+7 (1d6+2/19-20 x2), 3/daySpined Shield +13/+8 (1d10+1/17-20 x2), Flaming Burst Oathbow+5(+2 Mighty) +19/+14 ((1d8+7+1d6Fire | w/crit +2d10FlamingBurst)/19-20 x3), 1/daySworn Flaming Burst Oathbow+7(+2 Mighty) +21/+16 ((1d8+9+2d6SwornEnemy+1d6Fire | w/crit +3d10FlamingBurst)/19-20 x4), Sworn Flaming Burst Oathbow on an un-sworn enemy(+2 Mighty) +14/+9 ((1d8+2+1d6Fire | w/crit +2d10FlamingBurst)/19-20 x3) Skills: Concentration +11, CraftBowyer +5, Diplomacy +13, Disguise +6, Escape Artist +8, Gather Information +11, Handle Animal +8, Heal +5, Jump +9, KnowledgeNobility/Royalty +4, KnowledgeReligion +4, KnowledgeNature +4, KnowledgeArcana +4, KnowledgeDungeoneering +4, KnowledgeHistory +4, KnowledgeLocal +4, Listen +11, PerformInstruments +14, PerformSinging +14, ProfessionTranslator +4, ProfessionBard +4, Search +10, Sense Motive +7, Spot +11, Survival +12, Tumble +10 Feats: Track (Ranger1), Endurance (Ranger2), Point Blank Shot (1st), Precise Shot (3rd), Rapid Shot (RangerCS1), Improved Critical (6th), Weapon FocusLongbow (9th), Manyshot (RangerCS2), Improved Rapid Shot (12th) Racial Abilities: Immune vs. Sleep, +2 Saving Throws vs. Enchantments, Low-Light Vision, Elven Blood Class Abilities: 6/dayBardic Music, Bardic Knowledge, CounterSong, Fascinate, Inspire Courage +1, Inspire Competence, Suggestion, Wild Empathy, Animal Companion, 1st Favored EnemyUndead, 2nd Favored EnemyHuman, CombatStyleArchery, ImprovedCombatStyleArchery Action Points: 11 Languages: Common, Elven, Gnome, Dwarven, Halfling, Undercommon, Giant, Orc, Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran, Sylvan, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal, Draconic Possessions: Spined Shield+1, Mithral Shirt of Light Fortification+1, Flaming Burst Oathbow+5(+2 Mighty), Adamantine Scimitar, Brooch of Shielding101HP, MW Flute, Holy Symbolsx3 Cayden Cailean, Desna, Handy Haversack, Ring of JumpingMinor, Ring of Mind Shielding, Hat of Disguise, Boots of the Winterlands, Courtier's Outfit, Spell Component Pouch, Belt Pouch, Silver Spoon, Amulet of Natural Armor+2, Gloves of Dexterity+4, Cloak of Charisma +4 Handy Haversack: Clay JugWater, Murlynd's Spoon, Wand of Cure Light Wounds1Charges, Silver Sheen, Tindertwigx20, Universal Solventx2, Potion of Hide From Undeadx2, Everburning Torch, Holy Waterx4, Tanglefoot Bag, Bedroll, WinterBlanket Belt Pouch: 0pp, 24gp, 5sp, 6cp. Spells Spells Per Day ' Bard: 3/5/3 Ranger: 2 '''Spells Known ' Bard: '''0th-- Prestidigitation, Dancing Lights, Mending, Resistance, Daze, Mage Hand 1st-- Cure Light Wounds, Charm Person, Expeditious Retreat, FeatherFall, Hideous Laughter, Unseen Servant 2nd-- Cure Moderate Wounds, Invisibility, Heroism, Rage Ranger: 1st-- Entangle, Resist Energy Description Size: Medium Age: 41 Height/'Weight': 140cm/63kg Eyes: Amethyst Hair: Platinum Blonde Skin: Caucasian This half-elven man prides himself on his appearance, and as such, he takes care to never appear unkempt. He has straight blonde locks that fall past his shoulders, with purple irises for eyes. Being as vain as he is, his skin is rarely gritty from dirt. His body is adorned with a dark-brown leather trench coat, with noble's vestments underneath that. The man has not been known to keep a cloak on his back, but there is a small, elegantly designed brooch that sits on his vestments. When on the road, he still keeps with his noble clothes, but he is appropriately equipped: A scimitar at his side, a shield, backpack and quiver behind him, and his ever-faithful Oathbow in his hands. He likes to think that he has an air of nobility, and because of this, he tries to keep with the clothing of high-society. The trenchcoat is rarely seen on him when he is in the court of his lordship, or much in the presence of nobles at all- but when he does have it on, the collar reaches high past his neck, almost touching his chin. Around his neck, a leather brown choker can be seen, with a small silver mug of Cayden Cailean hanging from it; he wasn't always a religious man, but in the last few years he's begun to expand his horizons. On each wrist, he has similar-looking bracelets of brown leather, each with a silver holy symbol hanging from them: One for Shelyn, and one for Desna. If one were to pay attention to him in court, they could also see ornate silver rings adorning a few of his fingers. One strange habit of note is that, some of his closer acquaintances have seen him almost always carrying, or playing with, a silver spoon. No one, save himself, truly knows the reason for this.